Spark
by Lollypop234
Summary: Realizing there was no spark, Kagame had no idea where to go from there. Little did she know that one wolf demon would caputre her heart so swiftly, and that she would fall as hard as she did. KogaxKagome


Spark

Chapter 1: The story begins

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Inuyasha related besides this story :D

Bubbly, quaint, and cute is how a person would describe Kagome Higurashi. As a 5'6 female with a slim build and raven colored hair that fell to her lower back, Kagome was often described as 'The Girl Next Door'. She was often very quiet, but outspoken enough to be known by others and was social, but not social enough to be considered 'popular' or 'cool'. Kagome was just an average 15-year-old girl who attended Akuma Academy near Tokyo.

"HEY KAGOME DON'T FORGET YOUR MATH BOOK AGAIN!" Yelled the voice of her little brother Sota. Kagome stopped in her tracks, sighed and turned back around. As she was walking back home she noticed how much taller her 12-year-old brother had really gotten.

 _When on Earth did he get to be almost 5'7_? The raven-haired beauty wondered to herself as she trotted back.

"Thanks, I have that exam today and I could use all the extra studying I can." As she grabbed her book, Kagome felt the presence of something demon like in nature. When she turned around and looked at the bushes, she saw nothing. She continued to stare into the bushes for a few seconds before shaking the feeling and turning to head back to school.

Walking to school was always Kagome's favorite part of her day. It was when she could actually enjoy herself. She loved it when the sun was rising because when the warmth of it hit your face, it was a thousand sun kisses. The breeze was just light enough to where she could smell all the vendors in town; every vendor had their own unique smell each day. Walking by saying hi to everyone always out her day off to a good start.

 _Well there isn't anything like starting your day off friendly_. Kagome thought to herself two steps before she ran into someone else.

"Hey, can you like not? Like that was soooo totally rude." The girl said to her while turning around, and before Kagome could stammer out an apology she realized that it was her best friend Sango. Sango wasn't your ordinary girl; she was in fact a nationally acclaimed Demon Slayer, and Captain of the women's volleyball team. Standing at 5'9, with shoulder-length black hair, it was easy to say that Sango was a little intimidating, and that's what she always strived for.

"Oh my goodness, you can't do that to me. I almost cried because I thought I ruined someone's shoes by stepping on them!" Kagome sighed as she looked at what her friend was wearing. Dark maroon pants, with a tan oversized sweater and knee high brown boots, Sango was every girl's fashion icon. She always knew what to wear, and most importantly HOW to wear it. Sango kept her outfits fashionable without looking trashy, and every time Kagome stood next to her she felt washed out in comparison. Kagome on the other hand always dressed for comfort, and today was not any different, dark blue jeans, with a simple white V-neck t-shirt with her signature gold key that was always on her neck.

"Oh shush up and lets get going, I don't want to be the last one who gets to school." Sango whined tugging on Kagome's shirt.

"Ok, sorry I forgot my math book, because I was up all night studying for this exam today."

"Oh… Holy…. Shit, we have our midterm today don't we." Sango said while turning pale. " I really cannot afford another bad grade, my dad said if I get anything under a C that I can't go on our next outing…."

"YOU TOLD me that you were studying last night, or was that a ruse so that I did not know you were texting Miroku again." Kagome playfully teased to her best friend. "Plus, you sit next to me anyways and we all know that Mr. Jineji is a total pushover, so its not like he is going to confront you if you look off my test, and you have math last period, so you better hope Miroku helps you study, and by study I mean math and not your lips." Sango blushed a deep red as the duo walked into the schools main doors, and from there her blush only got deeper.

"I just have one question for you my fair-faced maiden, will you do the honor of bearing my children?" Sango's blush quickly went away as she went to smack the man she called her boyfriend, Miroku Saishi, Akuma Academy's number one point guard for the varsity basketball team. Standing at 6'4 Miroku was an eyeful, from his medium length black hair that he kept in a ponytail, to his fair faced complexion, and especially how he dressed. Everyday he wore what his ancestors wore when they fought demons, a long purple-black robe, wooden sandals, his staff, and most importantly the glove he wore on his right hand, bound there with blessed beads.

"How many times do I have to tell you perv, just because we are dating does not mean I want you to knock me up with all your babies." Sango muttered before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "And besides who says that I will even have children, I mean after we graduate next year, I am going to have to go right into the business of killing those bastard demons."

" I just want you to know that one of those 'bastard' demons happens to be one of your friends." A voice said from behind Miroku, the voice belonged to Inuyasha Oinu, one of the Academy's best. Inuyasha flipped his long silver-white hair back while chuckling at how startled Kagome looked. Proudly showing off his fangs he said, "What's up priestess, you act like you have never seen a demon before."

"You know what mister I look like a dog so I have to act like one, I really don't appreciate your attitude." She said as she stuck out her tongue, and hugged the 5'10 demon. "Just because you graduate in a few months doesn't mean that you can be a meanie to us juniors." Inuyasha chucked and hugged her back. She embraced the hug a little too much, enjoying his scent. To Kagome Inuyasha smelled of a fresh pine forest after a spring rain.

"Um, hey guys don't mean to be a bother but, um can we hurry it to class? I don't want to be late to Demon Ethics again. " Miroku pushed onto the group.

"Oh shoot, I wanted to be early to English so I could ask the teacher to look over my short story entry." Kagome said while tearing off down the hallway towards room 304. Inuyasha stared at her running form, wondering why out of all the people in the school, why he decided to fall for her the most.

Right as the bell rang, Kagome crossed over the doorway to narrowly escaping the detention.

"Hey kind of pushing it today eh, Higurashi?" Teased the tall black haired wolf-demon in the corner of the room. Kagome glared into his icy blue eyes and sat down in her seat. _Ugh why does Koga always have to tease me?! Its bad enough that I was almost late, now he has to point it out to everybody and draw attention to me._

"Hahaha very funny Koga, next time why don't you look up some better jokes to be a better asshole." Kagome mumbled under her breath as she pulled out her notebook to jot down some notes for her story. As she was writing the teacher walked into the room, and slammed her books down on the desk. Grabbing everyone's attention.

"ALRIGHTY THEN, lets start off today with this very important announcement; all those who wish to submit something to the Young Author's competition, the stories are due Friday, so that I can mail them in before Monday." Announced the teacher, Kagome on the other hand turned pale. _Friday, the only gives me four days to finish this,, and I don't do well under pressure._ The teacher continued, "and for those who need help, can either ask me or last-years runner up, Mr. Koga Okami." This news shocked Kagome, because it was not like Koga was the brightest student. Being the pack leader of the biggest wolf pack, and in Japan, Koga's pack had the most wolf demons. This puzzled Kagome, because how on Earth would he have the time to? She thought about that until the bell rang and she got out of her seat.

"And before you ask, I do have spare time to write, and no I will not be entering again this year." A voice whispered in Kagome's ear. Her body melted a little at the warm breath on her neck.

"Why did you sneak up on me like the Koga? That was rude, and when in the hell do you have spare time?" Kagome asked while whipping around to face the wolf demon

"I love to see the blood rush to your cheeks because it makes you look even cuter," Koga said flirtatious, "And since I eat alone, that's when I write, it helps keep my inner demon in, and its also how I de-stress for the night." Koga finished. Kagome tried to speed walk ahead of him, but alas it was useless. Koga being 6ft had some pretty long legs, so it was breeze to keep up with the dark haired beauty.

"By the way Kagome have you decided on what to focus your junior year studies on yet?" Kagome shook her head dejectedly.

"Not yet, because my Miko powers have not come in yet, so they think that it skipped me in the gene pool." Kagome whispered as she felt the tears rise. In her family each first-born daughter was gifted with the power of the priestess. Priestesses were the most respected out of all the community; they were the ones who blessed things, and most importantly could put up barriers that kept out demons. Basically they were stronger versions of a monk. The fact that her powers were a few years late worried Kagome, because if she was not a Miko who was going to protect her families sacred shrine? The only other person who could protect it was Sota and males never got the Miko blessing like the women did.

"Um, hey Kagome are you ok?" Koga asked while she was wiping off the tears.

"Yeah I will be fine, its just kind of shitty that I may not get them, but then again my great-grandmother Kikyo got hers right when she turned seventeen." And right when Koga was about to hug her, and console her Inuyasha turned the corner and froze in his tracks.

"Hey you mangy wolf, get the hell off of her you filthy wolf." Inuyasha growled.

"Hey mutt why don't you shut the hell up and leave us alone." He growled back. The two just stood there, both trying to show that they were alpha, and make the other stand down.

"Um, hey guys can I get to my second class while you do this?" Kagome asked while in the middle of the two. The boys still staring did not hear a word the quiet girl asked, so she slipped away and let the two duke it out.

"You don't even like her mutt, so why are you trying to kill my game?" growled Koga. Inuyasha did not want to give him a response so he huffed and walked away, leaving the wolf demon chuckling at how flustered the man became. _So, good ol' Inuyasha has a thing for Miss Kagome, but if he thinks that he can snatch her away from me; well he has another thing coming. I've been after that girl since Middle School there is not any way in Hell I would lose her to some filthy half-demon._ Koga thought to himself as he walked into his favorite class of the day; Skills training.

AN: Oh wow its been since 2011 since I've published anything on this site, but alas folks this will be a Kagome and Koga story so let me do my typing magic and have the story unfold. Also since its been a good 4-5 years since I've posted, please forgive my grammar and in due time my writing juices will come back in full swing, so the story will be more detailed as the time comes. Alas review away folks!

PS: Updates will be random, but they WILL happen don't lose faith in me just yet ;)


End file.
